<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Tim Drake Became the Ruler of an Entire Planet by Reyna95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639154">How Tim Drake Became the Ruler of an Entire Planet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna95/pseuds/Reyna95'>Reyna95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Tim Drake, Contingencies, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Manipulative Tim Drake, Notfic, Smart Tim Drake, Tim Drake Needs Love, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake's Contingencies, Tim Drake-centric, dont worry just a bit of angst before tim gets lots of love, he doesn't do much manipulation just a bit of not telling people the whole truth, like i have no beta at all, no beta we die like robins, there are gonna be lots of typos, this is basically me getting an idea and typing it all out, this is so random like soooo random, unedited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna95/pseuds/Reyna95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is started off with me trying to figure out an angsty plot with tim going as a glorified hostage instead of dick to tameran but kinda ended with me writing a crack treated seriously notfic where tim takes over an entire planet cause they all think he needs love and are willing to give him lots of it<br/>Also has about 1600 words worth people getting their videos of tim saying sorry hes dead and the activation of his contingency plans for when hes dead</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Tim Drake Became the Ruler of an Entire Planet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is like the randomest thing ever</p><p>but i just had a story idea</p><p>uk how komandr' whos koris older sister always tries to hurt kori or try to get her married off to some random tameranean noble<br/>
so like she's tried that a bunch of times and it hasnt worked yet so what if she tried to get someone else who kori loved married off to hurt kori instead like maybe dick</p><p>i realize that doesn't make much sense like how would they get dick to agree and why dick<br/>
so like I'm thinking tameran values love right?, so if komandr told the council people that kori loved dick and convinced them to arrange a marriage by telling them that if they got dick who kori loves into a nice marriage then it would help smooth over the shit komandr's done to starfire over the years</p><p>now imagine the tamerean people coming to take dick away for his wedding and like the bat clan freaking out like its total pandemonium cause they cant really say no to the marriage without making it seem like earth doesn't want to be allies anymore and is declaring war</p><p>so its safe to say everyone is freaking out</p><p>Bruce is  brooding and generally working himself half to death trying to find a solution, damian is freaking out but only on the inside he’s extra prickly cause of the don't show anyone what you're feeling stuff, Jason is also extra prickly like dami cause he still acts like he hates the Batfam but is just as worried on the inside, Alfred and Jason are both stress baking cause of this whole debacle, Cass and Steph really want to help but with the batboys out of commission they and the birds are patrolling and making sure Gotham doesn't spontaneously combust while they’re gone</p><p>I also haven’t mentioned Tim yet, he was also going through all the old files and everything about tameran like the others but while the others were only going through the stuff about getting dick out of the marriage Tim was going through everything like everything about their nobility and what he got is everything on tameran is based on love like not just the romantic love like the friendly love and the brotherly love and mentor student love and stuff like both romantic and platonic love so even though there was no actual proper precedent for what tim’s plan was it was possible in theory that he could appeal to the tamerean citizens love long nature and use it but its only a last resort kinda plan incase they can’t find anything else</p><p>So the batfam can’t find anything to help get dick out of this in the end and like it seems like dick is gonna get married to some rando tamerean person for good and shit and they’re having a tearful goodbye scene thing when tim suddenly asks to speak with the council of people incharge of tameran with komandr and pretty much asks to go in place of dick because of reasons</p><p>Like it could be anything from Tim having gotten babs married to dick to just saying that he’s loved by a lot of people here and how taking dick from here would be a violation of everything tameran is based on and then he suggests that they take him instead cause while yes it would cause them less pain because  they don’t love him the same and shows them ‘proof’ that the bats don’t love him by showing Jason and Damian’s assassination attempts and dick firing him and early footage of him with Bruce, most of it is heavily tampered but hearing Tim talk makes the officials believe him cause tim actually believes that him going instead of dick would cause the Batfam less pain and he truly believes that they don’t love him</p><p>Then as his trump card he shows random footage hes gathered from everywhere that shows dick and kori’s fights like lots of them and makes them pretty much look like they hate each other and after that shows footage of him and kori which pretty much makes the officials totally swayed in Tim’s favor</p><p>Ad when Tim coming out of the important ppl’s ship looking totally smug and satisfied and the Batfam thinks hes convinced them to let dick go so they kinda celebrate and to the Tamaranean ppl it seems like they're celebrating Tim leaving so they let dick go immediately and take Tim instead cause their whole planet is based on love and shit so like Tim doesn’t seem like he gets a lot of love and they surprisingly want to wrap him up in a blanket and make him eat some food</p><p>Queue the batfam realizing whats happened and trying to get him back but the Tamaranean ppl saying no and leaving and its batshit chaos like the bats are freaking out after realizing their bbybird is gone to  a possibly hostile planet with no allies in like his pajamas and like even starfire and blackfire are stunned at whats happening now the tamerean council ppl aren’t listening to komandr either cause tim proved that her info was apparently wrong and just leave</p><p>now the officials of Tamaran have known this small child for about an hour and half of that was him convincing them to take him instead of his brother for what he thinks is a glorified prisoner kinda thing but they all know in their hearts that if something happened to this child then they would kill everyone in this room and then themselves</p><p>like this small child (and yes Tim is a tiny baby to them he's like 18 maybe and these officials are probably like 100 or 200) is telling them all about his home planet and the people there (this may be ooc for Tim but like he hasn't slept for like 3 days and now all the adrenaline of saving dick is gone so he's kinda feeling sleepy and has no filter and says whatever comes to mind)</p><p>and the Tamaranean ppl are increasingly horrified by what this bby is telling them like when questioned about his family not treating him well and or being rude to him, he says at least they aren't actively trying to kill me anymore so that's nice and when questioned about that he says stuff like "oh no Homan'r its fine most of my friends have tried to kill me, its basically tradition to try and kill me now" (Homan'r is just a random name is found that I thought would fit for a Tamaranean official name)</p><p>all the officials basically adopt Tim and have decided that they all love him by the time they reach back to Tamaran cause like Tim basically told them his whole life story on their way to Tamaran cause he hadn't gotten enough sleep to have a filter and they've realized that Tim loves everyone with everything he has and most of the time they all just they to kill him and don't love him back or they do but are just too emotionally constipated to tell him and make him think no one loves him</p><p>so they all go to Tameran and Tim wins over pretty much everyone there by freeing them from the citadel and if ur wondering how tim managed to do that these people pretty much took him in and like they're all being so nice to him and out of his 2 new siblings only 1 tries to kill him most of the time and like its done very privately and only sometimes so he thinks its fine and the other sibling is pretty much a freedom fighter part of some group called the omega men and tim basically became a vigilante to save batman and Gotham so like he does the same on Tamaran, defeats the citadel and wins over pretty much everyone cause even tho many of them tried they cant really hate the person who saved them from the citadel and also tim is really cute and is also actually eating at the right times and sleeping well and the food on Tamaran is like magic idk so hes pretty much extra cute cause he's healthy</p><p> and ik that they were gonna get tim married to someone but the council and the king and queen are protective of Tim so they decide to adopt him instead of getting him married so now Tim is the prince of a random planet really far away from earth and also has 2 new sisters and 1 new brother (Starfire, Blackfire are the sisters and Darkfire is the brother)</p><p>also at the same Tim the bats are franticly trying to get to Tim but like the Vega galaxy (where tamerean is located) is a restricted zone by green lanterns cause of the citadel so they cant just go in guns blazing to save tim and anyway it would basically be asking for an intergalactic war if they did so it takes about 1 year but they finally get the permission to go get tim back</p><p>during that one year pretty much all of tims contingency plans self actuvated cause like im sure tim ahs like 100s of contingencies which make it so if his heartbeat hasnt been detected for some preordanied amount of time then it condiders him dead and then gradually puts all of his contingencies into motion but slowly just in case hes not actually dead, so like the bats and the titans suddenly get like a lot of random stuff</p><p>Bruce - he pretty much gave him access to his files like all the reports he had made but didnt put into the main batcomputer plus his videos telling bruce not to go into a spiral like what happened with jason just cause tims dead and also videos of him saying sorry if his death was traumatic for bruce at which point breaks down crying cause like tim made a video saying sorry to bruce incase tims death was gruesome so bruce would go into a spiral like with his parents and with jason's death like its so tim to be worried about others even in death. bruce also gets wayne interprises</p><p>Jason - 1st hes so surprised that he gets stuff at all, like most of his videos are tim telling him he forgives him and doesnt hate him cause of the murder attempts, he also gives jason the locations of some his safehouses that are the safest incase he ever needs them cause of a lazarus rage flare up or even normally just for fun, jason also ends up making up with the family cause he was confused at what tim was talking about with the spiral after jason's death thing and he finds out all about bruce's stupidity and how he tried to kill the joker but clark stopped him. Also on the day of jasons birthday the memorial case thing with jasons suit is blown up or melted down with acid and jason gets a video saying that he hopes that jason likes his present which is a book of photos from when jason was robin</p><p>Dick - He also gets videos about how tim forgives dick and how dick was the best bro ever and tim loves him even tho dick doesnt love him back, he also gives dick a report that shows that tarantula was put into prison but then killed in prison cause even criminals dont really like rapists and tim just says yes i knew but i also knew u didnt wanna talk about it at all  but i hope that this helps give u a bit of closure</p><p>Damian - damian gets lots of videos saying that tim forgives damian for everything and that tim loves him too, he also gets tim's old robin designs and redesigns and stuff and its basically tims way of saying ur robin now and also tells him to take care of his team cause he isnt there to do so now</p><p>Alfred - he gets a shiton of photos like all the photos tim took when he was tiny and all the photos hes taken over the years with everyone like he has a shit ton of candids of everyone like even bruce and damian and cass and also baby bat photos from when they were all tiny, bby steph by asking crystal brown once, like 3 of bby cass 2 from shiva and 1 from talia cause even assasin ladies sometimes feel emotion and shiva was reminded of caroline her sister when she help cass and talia thought that cass was cute, bby duke by staking him and pretty much hacking into stuff, bby babs by asking the commissioner and also by hacking into his stuff but like this was before oracle, bby dick cause he went and found haly's circus to aks them for the photos, bby jay from who knows where but like with lots of searching, even bby dami cause he bribed talia by giving her some of bby jay and also by promising her that of he ever died then he would blow up all of ras's and lex luther's bases and talia can take over both also he gave no photos of himself cause he didnt think himself important enough for that so we have some random angst in between</p><p>Cass - he basically just says sorry and that he loves her and he really misses her and that shes the best sister ever and that hes gotten her a list of ballet teachers if she ever needs them and then gives her weapons and safehouses</p><p>Duke - he just says that he's sorry that he never got to meet duke much and that he hopes that duke doesn't get too traumatized and that if he ever needs something he should always go to alfred also gives him weapons and safehouses</p><p>Steph - he also just says sorry again like for ruining their relationship and stuff (even tho it totally isnt his fault) and gives her a bunch of weapons and safe houses</p><p>Barbara - he tells her that shes got to help keep the bats in line with alfie more from now on and that he loves her and shes the big sis he never had, then gives her accsess to like all his servers and his contingencies for like everything and then sends her a bunch of work in progress ideas for new wheelchairs that is better</p><p>Cassie - a huge amount of stuff on how to lead the titans now that hes dead and then a video saying he forgives her for everything and to take care of kon and bart</p><p>Kon and Bart - they both get videos saying how amazing they both are and that they were the best friends ever and all his research about everything and not tp try and go crazy trying to revive him like Tim did and also to take care of cassie. They probably also got lots of safe houses and armor and weapons saying that he's not there so they have to take care of themselves and each other. o bart also gets another spaceship i think</p><p>Tamara - says hes sorry that he couldnt do this in person and thanks her for everything she helped him with, then gives her a higher pay and like he suddenly gets a bunch of phone numbers added to her phone for emergencies</p><p>Pru - He says sorry again (Im starting to notice a pattern here) and sends her a bunch of weapons and then sends her the location of all of ras's and lex's bases and pretty much every pit ever and tells her to blow them up and also sends a video saying that shes trustworthy and should not be arrested cause she's justice league and or batfam affiliated that would work to get her out of trouble with basically anyone</p><p>Selina - She gets a bunch of artifacts delivered to like every safe house she has along with videos explaining that he's sorry he died mama cat and that he's bought her a bunch of cats and opened a cat cafe in her name along with sending her lots of stolen artifacts and that he loves her and that he hopes she forgive him for not saying this in person, tim is unmasked in this and one of the files had a bunch of images which were her and a tiny child in all black grinning ad she remembers meeting this bby on a rooftop and pretty much adopting him in her mind and even asking to actually do so but never knowing much about him. She also gets a small black suit which has a cowl on top with tiny cat ears with a note saying that he never got to wear it and maybe Selina would like it back and Selina breaks down crying cause her bby's dead </p><p>Harley and Ivy - They get a map of arkham and instructions pretty much saying do what u want with joker and if hes alive after ur done with him then maybe let the commissioner get a turn, they dot know who its from but they do it anyway and joker is dead so yay</p><p>(also jay gets a video and the day before the news breaks out that joker is dead that tim sent him an early bday present cause he cant really send him ones while hes dead)</p><p>Riddler - gets a sorry im dead and wont be able to play riddles with u now so like maybe open an escape room and riddler retires and opens and escape room, he never did it before but if its someone dying wish then he'll do it</p><p>Dr Freeze - he gets a bunch of money saying that use it to try and save nora or like leave her to rest in peace cause like its been like 2o years shes probably not waking up no matter what u do</p><p>Klarion - a message saying hes sorry but he probably cant babysit teekl now he thinks</p><p>Talia Al Ghul - a messgage saying that all of lex's and ras's bases are probably gonna be blown up in some time so if ur gonna take over do it now, so talia ends up in charge of everything</p><p>pretty much everyone who ever owed him a favor gets a message saying that hes dead and that any / all the favors they owe him can be extracted from those who know some specific passcode or even just are part of some list he has</p><p>all the people he knows get gifts from him and their bdays cause of some code hes kept running</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>